The Crystal
by MisunderstoodDreamer
Summary: Erik is running in his secret passage when he hears a familiar voice.....what does the gift have to do with Elizabeth? Will Erik finally heal after Christine's refusal? And who is the Goblin King here?
1. Chapter 1

Erik went through the passage, trying to escape the mob. "_Why did I let her go?_" he thought. "She didn't love you, she was saving him." a voice said. "Cousin, why are you here?" Erik said angrily. "My, my what a temper. I have only come to show you something….important." the voice said. "Jareth, I don't need this right now. I have to escape!" Erik said. "Here," Jareth threw a crystal, "take the crystal. Say 'true love' and you shall see." Jareth said then he disappeared. "No wonder he is the King of the Goblins" Erik said under his breath while catching the crystal. "I heard that" Jareth's voice echoed in the dark passage.

Erik ran through the passage to his secret hideaway. He built it a few years ago. It had his music; his precious music; and organ grander than the one Christine had seen, a black bed already made, a kitchen, and a table. "_Why does Jareth come when he is not needed?_" he thought.

His cousin was strange as Erik was disfigured. He was also the only family member who loved him. When his mother abandoned him, Jareth was there. He taught him how to use his power and his crystals. Erik's were blood red. Jareth watched over him in his owl form and tried to help him with….._her_, but Erik wouldn't listen. So he just watched and taught Erik to change into his bird form, a black swan

Erik sat on the black bed holding the crystal. "_Maybe I should try….but if I do, I must not be obsessive…..or I shall lose again._" he thought, trying to learn from his mistakes. He breathed deeply before whispering "True Love". The crystal began to swirl with reds, blues, and lavenders until he saw a woman. She had long blackish brown hair that went down her back. Her skin was pale, paler than Erik's even. Her eyes were to different colors. Her right was a pale green and her left was a sky blue. She was very tall, about three inches shorter than him. In the crystal, she wore a dark lavender gown with sliver trimming. "_She is beautiful…._" Erik thought. He began to watch the scene before.

"_Elizabeth, come here." a man said. The woman got up and said, "Yes sir?". " I need you to put these books away and to make a meal for Sarah" he said handing the woman three books. The woman picked them up and walked to the library that was a few doors down. She began to hum a tune she loved dearly._

"_I am the sun and the clouds,_

_You are the moon and the stars._

_So different we are._

_Strange worlds in the background_

_I belong to the light,_

_You belong to the darkness._

_We are opposites, but the same_

_For music is in our souls."_

Erik stared at Elizabeth's image. She could sing alto beautifully, but in her own way. He could see himself falling in love with her, but with what? A broken heart? "Would she even dare to speak to me?" he asked himself. He threw the crystal just as Jareth appeared. "Why does everyone hate my gifts?" Jareth asked in fake sadness as he dodged the crystal. "I don't hate it, but she can't love a murder." Erik said ashamed. "Oh come on, just _try_?" Jareth asked sadly. "No…not with this heart. It is possessive and obsessive." Erik said clutching his heart. "But have you learned anything from……_her_?" Jareth asked trying to comfort Erik.

"I can't tell yet. I am in to much pain. Go Jareth, to your labyrinth of wonder. Go and protect others' dreams." Erik said. "Only for now, dear cousin." Jareth said. As soon as Jareth left, Erik wept. He then cried himself to sleep, dreaming of his mother.

"_You __**MONSTER**__! You cannot have come from my womb!" She yelled. "Mommy…" a young Erik said. "__**NO!**__ I am not your mother!__** THE DEVIL'S WIFE IS YOUR MOTHER!!!**__" She screamed. She beat him and left him to bleed and cry painful tears. She later returned. "Devil's Child, I have sold you to the gypsies. __**LEAVE MY SIGHT YOU DEMON!!!**__" She screamed._ It was his most painful memory. If one saw him, they could see his tears and hear his painful screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes I gave you 2 chapters in a day. This is only a treat and I will do this again if I get any reviews. Chapter 3 should be up on next Wednesday….or early if I get enough reviews ;) I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Labyrinth. All new characters are mine. I changed a certain tale here…. **

Elizabeth was at the Jacobs-Smith Manor, her beloved home….to others. True, she was rich and could wear the most beautiful of gowns, but her father was trying to marry her off. Including the fact that her younger sister, Sarah, had been ill for the past year. They were close to losing their fortune because her father kept going to the Opera Populaire every night in a private box that cost a thousand francs a night. That meant three hundred and sixty five thousand francs a year was gone.

"Elizabeth come here" her father said. She walked over to him and said, "Yes sir?" "I need you to put these books away and to make a meal for Sarah" her father said worriedly while handing her three books. Another suitor was coming to today to win her hand in marriage, but her father needed to know if he would be rich enough for his standards. She took the books to the library just a few doors down from the drawing room. She began to hum, but couldn't resist to sing.

"_I am the sun and the clouds,_

_You are the moon and the stars._

_So different we are,_

_Strange worlds in the background._

_I belong to the light,_

_You belong to the darkness._

_We are opposites, but the same._

_For music is in our souls."_

She began to dance ballet. She danced until the clock struck nine. "_Oh no! Sarah!_" she thought. She ran to the kitchen and made Sarah's favorite, chicken noodle soup. She brought Sarah's dinner to her sick sister. "I'm so sorry Sarah!" Elizabeth said. "Let me guess, dancing, singing, or both big sister?" Sarah asked smirking. "Both you brainy!" Elizabeth giggled. She placed the meal on the nightstand. "Okay eat up then go to sleep." Elizabeth said. "What? I don't get a single story?" Sarah whined while pouting. "Okay, one story but then off to Dreamland." Elizabeth said.

Sarah ate quickly for an eight year old. "Story! Story! Story!" Sarah chanted. "A scary one, a romance one, or an adventure?" Elizabeth asked. "No, an angel story." Sarah said. "Which angel?" Elizabeth asked for her sister never asked for an angel story. "The angel of…..of…..music!" Sarah said with excitement in her big brown eyes. "Where did you here of him?" Elizabeth asked. "Daddy said Christine Daae was obsessed about him. I want to know the story!" Sarah said.

"Once upon a time, an angel from heaven could sing beautifully, looked down on the earth when he saw a beautiful young lady. She could sing, but needed training." Elizabeth began but Sarah asked, "Training?" "That means she had to be taught to sing to her to her full potential or sing better" Elizabeth said. "Oh, go on big sister." Sarah said embarrassed. "After months of looking in on her, the Angel of Music asked God if he could teach the young lady to sing. God said, "If ye wish to give her thy gift, thy must sacrifice thy beauty." and the Angel of Music accepted. He came to the earth deformed and taught the young lady to sing. He watched her become a beautiful woman. That is when he fell in love with her.

He began to be obsessive and went against God's will and murdered anyone who got in the way of winning her heart. Sadly for the fallen Angel of Music, she had fell in love with an other and chose the other man instead of the angel. Now he looks for another love, one who could nurture his broken heart." Elizabeth said finishing her tale. "That was a sad story, Elizabeth" Sarah said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Not all stories end happily, but we can change the ending in our dreams." Elizabeth said and kissed her little sister good night. Elizabeth went to her room right next door. It had a piano, a vanity, a wardrobe, a bathroom with a marble tub, and a red bed with black sheets. She took her bath and changed into her lavender silk nightgown and laid down. She then began to dream.

_She was in a field with roses. "Hello, Elizabeth" a voice said. "Who are you?" she asked. "A friend of the Angel of Music." the voice said sounding sad. "I feel such pain and sadness knowing his past" she said with a sigh. "My dear, you only know the tale, no the truth." the voice said. "Then what is the truth? Please tell me." she said becoming curious of the true story. "I must not tell or I would betray my friend." the voice said. "Who are you?" she asked again. "A king…a goblin king." the voice said fading._

**A/N: Do you like it? Review please.**

**Erik: Did you get into the cookies again?**

**A/N: Maybe…….tell them to review.**

**Erik: Do I have to?**

**A/N: Yes, or no Christmas presents for you.**

**Erik: Please Review or I will use my lasso.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Halloween! As your treat, you get a chapter!**

**Erik: And Thank You lovesdoves for the compliment about me…..though why compliment Misun-**

**A/N: -put hand on Erik's mouth- You no say that……and I deserve one! You kept yelling at me to write those!**

**Erik: Okay, just put the chapter up or I will lasso you to Carlotta!**

**A/N: NOOOOOO! NOT THE TOAD!!!!!!! I WILL BE GOOD!! -hallo shining-**

Jareth was pacing in his throne room. He wore his usual attire: his famous tights, poet shirt, vest, and boots. "_Did it work? Should I tell her? Should I tell him?_" Jareth thought worriedly. Questions were burning through his skull after he sent Elizabeth the dream. He was so sure it was a good idea at the time…..but now he was having second thoughts. "_Maybe I should tell Erik……he needs to know……but I can't. He would lasso me in a second._" Jareth thought while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Then he had an idea. "_Maybe if I give Elizabeth the book, she could come here and they could meet! Thank you Fae sprits!_" he thought. Jareth transported himself to his study to fully think through his plan.

_Meanwhile in Erik's hideaway…_

He rose from the black silk feeling a little better, but still heartbroken. He went to his golden and sliver organ and began to sing from his heart.

"_Why must I suffer for love?_

_Why can't I be above?_

_Why can't I possess beauty?_

_Why must I suffer cruelty?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_I can't see in the light_

_And I die in the night_

_I hate all that is good_

_But I fall for an angel_

_When will I see true love?_

_Who could love a beast?_

_I only receive hatred_

_Fate plays with my emotions_

_Density is cruel to me_

_Love is for happy people_

_Not the walking dead_

_I am cursed with deformity _

_Yet fate says I shall earn a beauty's love_

_Why me?_

_I can't see in the light_

_And I die in the night_

_I hate all that is good_

_But I fall for an angel_

_When will I see true love?_

_Who could love a beast?_

_I only receive hatred_

_I want to be loved_

_Yet I am afraid_

_I will get my heart broken_

_But I may become happy_

_No, a dead man can't smile_

_Why am I tortured?_

_Why is everyone against me?_

_I can't see in the light_

_And I die in the night_

_I hate all that is good_

_But I fall for an angel_

_When will I see true love?_

_Who could love a beast?_

_I only receive hatred_

_Why must I suffer for love?_

_Why can't I be above?_

_Why can't I possess beauty?_

_Why must I suffer cruelty?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_"

After he finished his song, he began to think of Elizabeth. "_She appears to be loyal, trustworthy, and charming. She can even sing, but is she what she seems?_" he thought. He made pancakes (he left food here before he sang in _Don Juan Triumphant_) and ate silently. He began to wonder what Elizabeth was doing. "_Let us see_" he thought. He made a blood crystal appear and said "True Love". Then she appeared with two men sitting near her.

"_Elizabeth, this is John, John Williams." the man said. "Hello, John" she said with no emotion. "My, your father wasn't lying, you are pretty." the younger man said leaner closer to her. "How much do you make a year, John?" her father asked. "Oh, about one hundred thousand francs a year." John said trying to wrap his arm around Elizabeth's waist, but Elizabeth stepped on his toes with her heels. "Sorry John, you can't marry my daughter." her father said sternly. "Okay fine, but you are never going to find a man like me." John said as he stormed out of the room. "Good riddance." Elizabeth said under her breath._

Erik let the crystal fade away. "_Wow…now I know she won't love me. I only have ninety thousand francs left. Maybe only her father wants money…_" he thought before someone ruined his train of thought. "I knew you would like her" a voice said. "Very funny Jareth and no, I was just…wondering." Erik said calmly. "Cousin, I know you…do you want to meet her?" Jareth asked while thinking: "_It is now or never_". "Maybe…but if I did, how?" Erik asked trying to hide the hide the fact that he wanted to meet her. "The Labyrinth" Jareth said simply. "What? She can't go through the Labyrinth! I can't go through the Labyrinth without magic!" Erik said worried. "No, I meant someone could wish her away." Jareth explained. "Who could ever wish away a beautiful woman like her?" Erik asked. "You do like her!" Jareth said grinning, " How who you come to that conclusion, Goblin King?" Erik asked nervously. "You said she was beautiful." Jareth teased.

"Okay, I said she was beautiful and that I wanted to meet her. But how will anyone know of the Labyrinth?" Erik said. "The book, someone could read it. I could make someone angry at her then she is at my castle!" Jareth said pleased with his idea. "You don't need to make anyone mad at her…someone already is." Erik said. "Whom?" Jareth asked. "A man named John Williams, her father refused him to marry her. She didn't want to marry him anyways." Erik explained. "Wait a Bogging second, how did you know that?" Jareth asked smirking. "I…um…uh" Erik tried to lie but Jareth knew. "You watched her in a crystal! You have to like her now!" Jareth said excitedly. "No, I was…just…okay. I was watching her through a crystal. I was just wondering what she was doing." Erik said in defeat.

"Okay, John should get the book tomorrow at the market, I will sell it just make sure." Jareth said. "Then, I will visit when Elizabeth is in your castle." Erik said. "My dear cousin, I believe I am a bad influence on you." Jareth said smirking once again. "You finally noticed. Now please prepare. I need to, too. I want to get ready for our….meeting." Erik said. "Don't you mean date?" Jareth asked raising and eyebrow. "Good bye Jareth, fearsome Goblin King of the Underground." Erik yelled. "Good bye Erik, Angel of Music, Opera Ghost, and Phantom of the Opera of Pairs, France. Man your title is long" Jareth said out of breath. "Yes, but I love it" Erik said. As Jareth faded away, Erik smiled. Erik smiled for the first time since…_she _broke his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long. I couldn't get on Wednesday or Friday. I know excuses, excuses.**

**Jareth: FINALLY! You have not even asked me for advice for this fic! It was always **_**"Erik can you…" **_**or **_**"What should I do Erik?"**_** why not ask ME?????**

**Erik: Be quiet you big crybaby! She has to put this chapter up.**

**A/N: Thank you. Here is your chapter.**

John Williams was still angry about how he was refused what he wanted. _"I'll show them. Just wait and she will be begging me to be her husband." _John thought bitterly. He went to the market the next morning to find something to distract him from…_her_.

"Books for sale!" a merchant yelled. _"Perfect…I can read and wait for her to beg."_ John thought happily. John walked over to the merchant and asked, "What books do you have merchant?" "Many kinds, but I most recommend this one," the merchant said as he held up a book. The book had red leather bounding with golden pages. On the front was in golden letters: _'The Labyrinth'_. "What is this about?" John asked. "It is about how a man makes a woman fall in love with him but plans to break her heart." the merchant said hoping he would buy the book. "How much for it?" John asked while he thought: _"This might help me out with…_her_…" _"Oh, how does twenty francs sound?" the merchant asked. "Like music to my ears" John said as he handed the merchant a little sack. The merchant gave John the book and John walked off. John failed to notice the mismatched eyes glowing in delight as the booth faded away.

John went home and straight to his study. He opened _'The Labyrinth"_ and began to read. That is when the spell began. He could never take his eyes off the golden pages. He read every line, detail, even The Words to memory. After he finished he began again. He did the process over, over, over, and over again. It was until one o'clock in the morning when John finally stopped. _"I must rest, then I can read that magical book."_ John thought, still under the book's spell. That is when Jareth gave him a little help.

_John saw Elizabeth looking more beautiful than ever. Her dark locks flowing downward like a waterfall. Her skin glowed with gold and silver. Her eyes were shining. She wore a pale blue gown and had white roses fashioned into a crown. "I don't care if you want me, I don't want you." Elizabeth said. "She can't be yours, then why should she belong to another?" a voice said. "Yes, if I can't have her, no one can." John said turning towards the voice. "Do you know how to make her yours?" a man said coming out of the dark. "You are the Goblin King, right?" John asked out of confusion. "Yes I am. Do you know how to make her yours?" Jareth said. "You mean I should wish her away?" John asked. "Not yet. Prepare for the journey. For if you win her, she shall owe her life and want to marry you." Jareth said with a powerful tone,_

John woke up in a second. It was ten o'clock in the morning._ "I must prepare…I have to win…she will be mine."_ John thought in a instant. He got dressed and left to in a hurry to the market when he saw Christine Daae. "Hello, oh! Is that _'The Labyrinth'_ ?" Christine asked with excitement. "Why, yes it is." John said trying to leave. "May I borrow it?" Christine asked. _"Should I? She would leave me alone…and I know the story by heart…" _John thought. "Yes, you can." John said handing her the book. "Thank you!"

_At the Opera House…_

Christine was in her dressing room, she had finished '_The Labyrinth' _and was waiting for Roaul to come from his appoint. _"All they had to do was cut his spilt ends…" _Christine thought. Christine had been waiting for three hours when Roaul suddenly burst through the door.

"So sorry love. They had to make my hair perfect, but failed to." Roaul said as he sighed in disappointment. "Roaul, your hair was fine this morning and it looks exactly the same now." Christine said angrily. "No my dear. I must, _must_ be perfect." Roaul said as rolled his eyes and flipped his hair. "I thought the woman was the beauty, the man the muscles, and together the mind." Christine said. "No, lovely. I am all three. You are my arm decoration." Roaul said as if it was obvious. "You know what Roaul?" Christine said furious. "What, dear?" Roaul said oblivious to Christine's rage. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away….** RIGHT NOW!!!!**" Christine yelled at the top of her lungs.

The candles blew out. _"Oh god…not Erik, please not Erik"_ Christine thought with her eyes wide. "No, Christine Daae. It is I, the Goblin King." a dark voice boomed through out the room. _"Oh god…oh god…oh god…"_ Christine chanted in her head. "Please, I need my fiancé back." Christine said with her voice shaking. "What said is said. Go back to your stage, your suitors, and you audience." the Goblin King said smirking as he made a crystal appear, "Look, it is a crystal nothing more. But if you turn it this way," he twirled the crystal, "it will show you your dreams. Your dreams of being the lead soprano. Your dreams of being married to a man who respects you. Your dreams of being loved for you and not your angelic voice. Do you want it?" the Goblin King asked finishing his speech. "I appreciate what you are doing for me, granting my wish, but I need my fiancé back." Christine said with tears running down her face. "Then you must run the Labyrinth to reclaim him." the Goblin King said as they disappeared.

Christine was at the hill at the beginning of the Labyrinth. Instead of her original gown, she wore trousers, a long sleeved blouse, and knee-high boots. She heard a loud scream. _"The goblins must be pulling his hair…..I wish I could see….no, that would be mean._" Christine thought as she set off to the stone gates.

_Later at Jareth's castle…_

"Ouch! Can you tell these…things to stop pulling my hair!!" Roaul cried in pain. "No, I shall not. Pull harder!" Jareth ordered. The goblins pulled on Roaul's hair so hard that clumps of hair came off. "**NO!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!! I JUST GOT HOME FROM MY HAIR APPOINTMENT YOU IDIOTS!!!!!**" Roaul shouted

Then Erik appeared in the room. "Jareth, I wondering…", he began but he noticed Roaul, "why is _he_ here?" Erik said glaring daggers at Roaul. "Why, it appears Christine wished him away. She is in the Firey Forest as we speak with six hours left." Jareth said as if he was bored. "Fine…but I do believe I have a rematch with Roaul. I may have lost in the graveyard, but I will win now." Erik said taking out his skull sword. "How is Erik here? How did he appear?" Roaul asked extremely confused. "One, Jareth or Goblin King here is my cousin. Two, I have powers also." Erik said pulling out a blood red crystal and made a copy of his skull sword. "Now time for your rematch, Erik. Would you like to fight here or….the Escher Room?" Jareth asked smirking. "I believe the Escher Room will do finely." Erik said grinning.

They walked through the door way straight to the Escher Room. "Roaul, please chose your swords." Jareth said as four cases appeared. There were two golden, two silver, two copper, and two crystal. "Um…the clear ones?" Roaul said unsure if he was going to win this duel. "Excellent choice" Jareth rep_lied_. "_Erik, do you still remember how to control the crystal swords?_" Jareth said in Erik's head. "_Perfectly_" Erik answered back.

"Begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Veteran's Day! I got today off and decided (with Jareth and Erik) to give you a chapter.**

**Jareth: Yes, she finally listened to me…oh, dear? I have a few ideas for the rest of the fic….**

**A/N: Um sure…. Shot**

**Jareth: About Elizabeth falls in love with Roaul, Christine with me, and Erik falls for a goblin?**

**Erik: WHY YOU! TAKE THIS -punches Jareth in the nose-**

**Jareth: OW!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: Okay guys stop fighting. Jareth you nose is bleeding, go clean it up. Erik, be nice to Jareth. His ego is really hurting now.**

**-Jareth runs to the bathroom-**

**A/N with Erik: On with the show!**

Erik plunged his right sword and Roaul dodged it with his eyes wide with fear. Erik and Roaul's swords were crashing together setting off sparks. They went all through the Escher Room, but not below or above. Roaul cornered Erik near two sets of stairs, one upside down, the other coming out of the wall. That is when Erik began to control the crystal swords. "Dagger short" Erik yelled with a knowing gleam in his eyes. The swords were turned into short daggers as long as a new born child's hand. Roaul panicked since he was not skilled with daggers and ran. "_Time to turn the world upside down…_" Erik thought grinning. When Roaul was at a doorway, he looked down. What did the scared to death man see? He saw golden yellow eyes burning with hatred.

"H-how are y-you d-d-doing th-that?" Roaul stuttered with fear. "I told you before and I shall tell you again: I…have…powers." Erik said. "W-why are you d-doing th-this?" Roaul said knowing the answer. "You took away my first chance to be loved. You took away my dream of being like anyone else. Now, I am making you pay!" Erik said snarling. "You didn't love her, you loved her v-voice." Roaul said trembling as he waited to die. "Erik, as much as I _**hate**_ to say this, he does have a point. I watched you as you 'fell in love' and I knew you weren't. She was just a songbird." Jareth said as appeared behind Erik. "No, I did love her…she had such a voice…oh lord! I did only love her for voice! But, I do not take defeat easily from a fool like him. I will win this duel." Erik said as he transported behind Roaul. Roaul felt a cold draft behind him and turned in horror. Roaul tried to escape by backing away but fell backwards on the hard and cold stone.

Erik placed the blade at Roaul's throat, ready to cut it open and watch the blood flow. "P-please d-don't kill me." Roaul pleaded. "Why should I do that?" Erik said as he moved the blade closer to Roaul's skin. "B-because it w-would b-b-break Christine's heart." Roaul said closing his eyes, seeing his life flash before his eyes.

Erik's heart finally realized that it was _him_ that hurt Christine. He owed it to Christine to keep the man, though he was a fool, she loved. "I will let you live, but only because of…._ her_." Erik said. Roaul was transported back to the throne room. "Erik…. I want you to say her name." Jareth said looking at how much Erik was really in. "Why? Why say the name of the soul I lifted up then destroyed with my selfishness?" Erik said trying not to cry. "Trust me, if can say her name, you can let go of all the pain that you and her brought onto yourself." Jareth said. "I can't…it hurts too much. If I say her name, it would bring back all the memories I have tried to suppressed deep, deep in my broken heart." Erik said as warm, yet so cold, tears flowed down his face. "It hurts to lock them up, set them free so you can live. Try, try as hard as you can." Jareth said touching Erik's back.

"Christine…Daae" Erik whispered. "What was her name?" Jareth said cupping his ear. "Christine…Daae" Erik whispered a little louder. "A little louder." Jareth said. "Christine…. Daae" Erik mumbled. "I know you can say that a little louder, cousin." Jareth said knowing his idea was just about to start working. "Christine…Daae" Erik said. "What was that?" Jareth said cupping both his ears. "Christine Daae" Erik said. "Scream her name!" Jareth said. "CHRISTINE DAAE" Erik screamed, "I feel…better. I know what I learned from her!" Erik said breathing heavily. "What did you learn, oh cousin of mine." Jareth asked. "I have to think more of the one I love's desires than my own." Erik said happily. "Thank the Fae sprits! You are so close to finding true love!" Jareth said smiling.

"Do you think that Elizabeth could be my true love? Could I be her, the beauty that she is, true love?" Erik said. "That is up to your heart and her heart." Jareth said simply.

_In the Labyrinth…_

Christine had just got past the Bog of Eternal Stench. "_Oh good grief! That place stunk…at least that old stone bridge didn't give out._" Christine thought. Soon, she was at the junkyard. "_All I have to do is to get through the gates, through the city unnoticed, and walk into the castle._" Christine thought surprised that she had gone that far. "Sorry my dear, your time has run out," the Goblin King said simply. "So, I don't get my fiancé back?" Christine said worried. "Though I usually don't do this, you can have him. You fall under the exception that you tried to get him back. Also because my cousin thought he owed it to you" the Goblin king said.

"Wait…do you mean Erik?" Christine asked in shock. "Yes, Erik is my cousin. He finally how he hurt you and himself." the Goblin King said with his arrogant façade slipping away. "I would like to apologize for everything. Please forgive me." Erik said as he appeared. "I already forgave you…. How…?" Christine said confused and shocked at the same time. "Powers" Erik said simply. "It is time for you to go, Christine Daae," the Goblin King said. "Roaul will be there when you go home." Erik said sadly. "Good bye Erik…. I'm sorry for not giving you the love you deserve," she touched his cheek, "but I belong to another. I know you will find your true love someday." Christine said as she faded away. Tears came out of Erik's eyes as he made a promise to himself: "I will find my true love, one who could nurture and understand the pain of my broken heart and my shattered soul."

_At a large park in Paris…_

Elizabeth was sitting on a bench drawing the sunset. She was so focused on her artwork, that she didn't notice the blazing brown eyes staring at her with desire and possessiveness. "Hello, Elizabeth. Did you miss me?" a dark voice said. "J-John W-Williams." Elizabeth said with her voice shaking. "Tell me, beautiful, did you find a husband yet?" John asked knowingly. "N-not y-yet." Elizabeth said trembling. John came close to her and wrapped his arms tight around her so she couldn't escape. "I told you that you couldn't find a man like me. Do you want to marry me now?" John asked near her ear. Elizabeth turned around and kicked him in the shin. "NEVER!" Elizabeth screamed. "_Time to make you mine, beautiful._" John as he said: "I wish the goblins would come and take you away…right now."

Time froze for everyone but John. "I see you took my invitation," a voice said. "I know it is you, Jareth. Just send me to the Labyrinth so I can win my bride." John said not wanting his prize to wait too long. "Finally someone who doesn't need the speech." Jareth said as they appeared on the hill. "I assume you know what to do?" Jareth said. "Yes" John said as he began to walk to the gates. "_Okay, where is Hedgewart…Hogwart…Higgle…Haggle…Hogsheads…Hoggy…Hoggle_!" John thought as he looked for the dwarf. "Who are you?" a tiny voice said. "I will tell you if you show yourself." John said looking left and right. "Down here, on the plant." the tiny voice said. John looked down and saw a little creature. It was a tiny girl with white long curly hair like the clouds. Her eyes were a sunrise shade of blue. Her skin was pink. She was as big as John's hand. "I am a runner, John Williams." John said. "I am Wind-Dancer, come here." Wind-Dancer said, "_She doesn't look like a goblin faery, she must be a sprite_." John thought as he put his face near her face. She bit his nose. "First thing to know about the Labyrinth: nothing is what it seems." Wind-Dancer said. "Fine" John said as he thought: "_I am so stupid, that was in the book!_"

John looked at the gates. "_If nothing is what it seems, then this isn't a stone gate._" John thought. He tried to walk through the gates, but fell backwards. "_This is harder than I thought._" John thought rubbing his head.

_Meanwhile in Jareth castle…_

Elizabeth appeared in the throne when the goblins were still about. "Hello, Elizabeth." a voice said. "Goblin King…you are real?" Elizabeth asked remembering her dream. "Yes, I am real. You may call me Jareth." Jareth said coming out of the Escher Room. "Is someone behind you? I can hear there heart beating really fast." Elizabeth said trying to look behind him. "Yes there is, how did you hear their heart?" Jareth asked raising an eyebrow. "I can hear really well, except when I am drawing. I just focused and I heard their heart." Elizabeth said simply. "Now, would you like to meet the Angel of Music?" Jareth asked. "No, I would like to meet the man behind the fairy tale." Elizabeth said.

Erik came up behind Jareth. "Hello, I am Erik." Erik said while thinking: "_She is more beautiful than the crystal showed me._" "Hello, I am Elizabeth." Elizabeth said. "What a beautiful name." Erik said trying to hide his blush. "Why don't you two talk in my library? I have to make sure that John doesn't kill himself." Jareth said while winking at Erik. "_Have fun…tell me when the wedding date is._" Jareth said in Erik's head. "_I am not thinking that ahead, Jareth._" Erik said in his head. "I hope he doesn't win, I would owe him my life." Elizabeth sighed. "You the tale of 'The Labyrinth'?" Jareth asked quite curious. "Yes, it is my little sister's, Sarah, favorite tale, but she never let me use the words. She would always say I would wish her away." Elizabeth explained. "A wise child." Erik said. "A clever one, too." Elizabeth said as they faded away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I have not updating lately, but homework has been cruel! And my relatives came up for Thanksgiving…interventions all around!**

**Jareth: Yeah, you were feeling pretty low. You didn't even write!**

**Erik: At least it is better now, okay?**

**A/N: Yeah…enough of my complaining. You guys deserve a chapter**

Erik and Elizabeth appeared in a grand Library. "Wow…this is enormous!" Elizabeth said with awe and wonder laced in her voice. "Yes, my cousin is quite the book worm." Erik said shyly. Elizabeth ran down the isles and saw many names of people of the past. She finally stopped in the Fantasy section when she asked, "Erik, please tell me the true story." "The true story? Of what?" Erik said hoping it was not his. "Yours, I may know the fairy tale, but it is the true story is where the heart lays." Elizabeth said. Erik's hopes were crushed.

"Well…it all started when I was born. I was disfigured. My cousin rose while my mother hid me in shame. My father left her after he saw how she treated me. He was killed two days later. When she was to that the police found him dead, she beat me so much that blood flowed like a waterfall." Erik showed Elizabeth the scars that were on his arms, "Then when she had enough of me…she sold me to gypsies. I was abused, barely allowed anything to eat, and mocked everyday. Then, Madame Giry saved me and brought me here. I lived in peace until _she_ arrived." Erik said remembering that little girl who became his obsession. "You mean Christine Daae, correct?" Elizabeth said feeling pity for the lost soul in the masked man. "Yes, I heard her singing at the chapel and began to teach her. I deceived her to believe that I, a lonesome gargoyle, was her Angel of Music. I taught her until she turned eighteen. I made myself believe I was in love with her, but I have now seen that I loved her voice. I was full of rage when I discovered that she loved another, who loved her in return.

It was until she kissed me, I felt guilt. I let her and her lover go, because she did not love me, she was saving him." Erik began to cry at his selfishness and obsessive love that it seemed no one wanted. "I…I can't even imagine that kind of pain, all you wanted was love. I do know how to heal it, though." Elizabeth said as a tear threatened to flow down her cheek. "H-how c-can y-y-you h-heal th-this k-kind of p-pain?" Erik asked as more tears flowed behind his mask. "To fall in love with someone that can help you nurture the pain and make you forget all about that rejection." Elizabeth said touching his cheek. Erik stared deeply into Elizabeth's eyes. After a good two minutes, Erik looked away and said, "I believe we must go and eat. I am sure we don't want those goblins to steal our food, would we?" but he was thinking: "_I am tempted to let her love heal me, but I don't even know if she wants to be my friend._"

Erik escorted Elizabeth to the dinning hall. The giant table had enough seats for twenty. Two crystal plates and silverware were set right across from each other. "_I thought I told Jareth this was a meeting, not a date!_" Erik thought as he saw the candles and roses all around the dinning hall. "_I know you did, but it is a first date! Romance her!_" Jareth's voice crept into his head. "_I will lasso you later for this…it is not a date!_" Erik thought as he pulled out Elizabeth's chair with a nervous smile. "_I know you will kill me for this…but I will die happy knowing that you '_like_' her._" Jareth's voice said. Erik could have sworn that Jareth was smirking. Erik sat in his chair.

The food was served and eaten in silence. "Elizabeth, what is your favorite flower?" Erik asked trying to break the awkward silence. " I would have to say…roses. They represent that life or even love has a little pain before the good comes." Elizabeth said her eyes on her plate. "Roses are my favorite, too. I like them because every rose or beauty has its thorn or pain." Erik said happily. "What, if I may be so bold to ask, is your favorite time of day?" Elizabeth said finally looking into Erik's golden yellow eyes. "I like the night. Everything can be seen in a new way. A imagination has more inspiration when it can not see things the way they are suppose to be." Erik said in a serious tone. "I like the sunset. It shows that all opposites can come together and make something beautiful." Elizabeth answered. "Why did you ask me my favorite time of day?" Erik asked quite curious. "It shows how a person's mind can work. You like the night, so you might love dark and creative things. You see the stars in the night, so you might have a special ability. You see the moon in the night, so you might have an influence that seems greater than you, but you are exactly alike." Elizabeth explained. "Wow…how did you come up with that?" Erik's eyes widen at the words coming out of her mouth. "I think a lot…and I thought about the human mind." Elizabeth said looking away. The dreadful silence returned. "I feel…this is…" Erik began but Elizabeth finished: "Awkward?" "A little. I just…I…don't know what to say. Then the clock struck, there were ten hours left.

"Is there a music room here?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, there is. It is my favorite place here. May I escort you?" Erik asked holding out is arm. "Yes you may" Elizabeth said giggling. Erik to Elizabeth to the most beautiful music room Elizabeth ever saw, even more than her dream music room. It had instruments that she had never saw. A golden harp, a black piano, a perfect violin, a sliver flute, an acoustic guitar, and an organ were the only ones Elizabeth recognized. "What is your favorite instrument?" Erik said happily, seeing Elizabeth's eyes full of wonder, excitement, and awe. "I can play the piano, a little bit, but my musical heart belongs to the organ. It has a horrifically beautiful sound to it." Elizabeth said looking longingly at the organ. "I could teach you…if you wish." Erik asked hopeful. "I am only going to be here…" she glanced at the grandfather clock, "nine and a half hours." Elizabeth sighed. "That is plenty of time to learn the basics. I can teach you, you know that." Erik said.

That is what Erik did. He taught her the proper position and how to curve her fingers. Erik was happy until Elizabeth asked, "May you teach me one of your pieces music?" Erik looked afraid. "I…ah…um" "It is okay if you aren't ready to play…those. I still with to play those pieces of music…you must be brilliant to be the Angel of Music…" Elizabeth sighed. The clock struck one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve times. "I do not wish to go…I like it here…with you." Elizabeth said getting up from the bench. "_She wants to stay…with me?_" Erik thought shocked.

"_Yes, I do believe she said that._" Jareth's voice returned to Erik's mind. "_If John loses…can she stay with me?_" Erik asked hopefully in his head. "_That is up to her, not me._" Jareth's voice said. Elizabeth went to the window and finally saw the Labyrinth. "I-I don't live here…I really live…" Erik began. "I know, under the Opera House. I am surprised that the stage had very little damage…and that the seats were replaced so quickly." Elizabeth finished. "Yes…but I have moved further down. I guess I can show you sometime." Erik said shyly. "I would like that Erik…" Elizabeth said as she turned from the window to Erik's gaze.

"We have forty-five minutes left…and _he_ is not here yet…maybe if he loses…Jareth can let you…stay with me?" Erik asked nervously, hoping he didn't ask too much of her. "I need time to think…I want to…but I don't know if I can leave my father…" Elizabeth said sitting down, her hand on her hand.

Erik walked out of the music room and shut the door. He slid down to the floor. "_She is going to leave me…just like Christine. I hope I can convince her to stay…if that fool loses. If he wins…I'll…I'll… I can't, she will belong to him._" Erik thought as all his hope washed away with one cold, helpless, and crystal clear tear slid down behind his mask.

**A/N: Oh no! Will Elizabeth stay? Will she go? Will I punch Jareth?**

**Jareth: HEY! Why are you mean to me **_**all**_** the time!**

**Erik and A/N: Because it is funny**

**Jareth: You two creep me out when you do that. I thought Erik and I were related!**

**Erik: Well, cousin. She understands where I am coming from.**

**A/N: Yeah, people today said I can't sing.**

**-Jareth and Erik hug A/N- **

**A/N: Thanks guys. Please review! It would make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the little emotional note in Chapter 6, I was wiped out.**

**Jareth: Well, you are better now? You were reading that lovely Jane Austen story by mind-the-apostrophe, right? What was it called again?**

**Erik: A College Persuasion**

**A/N: Yeah! That had an awesome plotline! Now for Chapter 7!**

Elizabeth was pacing back and forth. "_If I stay here, I will be a goblin with no intelligence. If John wins…I am his __**bride**__! I can't be a doll that has been paid for, nor will I be a goblin. If I stay with Erik…_" Elizabeth thought, trying to be wise. Then she heard the clock strike thirteen times. Jareth instantly appeared before his 'prisoner'. "John has lost…since you are _very_ special case, you may chose where you will live. My castle, but you will be turned into a goblin…even if you are a special case, I can't bend the rules about that. Or. You may choose Erik's secret hideaway." "I-I-I" Elizabeth stuttered, "_Erik will have someone to care for his discouraged heart and soul…" _she thought_._ "I chose Erik's hideaway." Elizabeth said strongly.

Erik burst through the door, "You want to stay with _me_?" he almost yelled. "Yes, I still need a few lessons…and…I want to know more about you." Elizabeth said shyly. "_I-I can't believe it…she wants to know me! A monster!_" Erik thought joyfully. "Believe it." Jareth said out loud. "Jareth…I didn't tell her." Erik said ashamed. "_Wait! How I am I, a murderer, ashamed of not telling something?_" Erik thought strangely. "Tell me, what?" Elizabeth asked worried. "You know of the tale '_The Labyrinth_', correct?" Jareth asked, knowing that Erik would not say a word. "Yes…wait…are you two related?" Elizabeth asked trying to solve the puzzle. "Yes, we are cousins. My mother was his mother's eldest sister." Jareth said. "So…_both_ of you have magic?" Elizabeth asked with wide-eyes full of wonder. "Yes, we do. I believe it is time for you two to go. I will visit." Jareth said winking.

"_Take me and this woman_

_To the place I call home."_

Erik said as he pulled out a crystal. The crystal grew around Elizabeth and Erik, and incased them. Elizabeth grabbed Erik's arm afraid. "_I have know her for 13 hours and already she makes my heart race._" Erik thought blushing. The grand library faded away to a darkness. The darkness faded away to Erik's hideaway before Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth was still holding Erik's arm. "Oh…sorry," she let go of Erik's arm, "I was just afraid…"Elizabeth said turning her head blushing. "You may sleep in the bed, I will sleep on the floor…" Erik said. "No, this is your home…I can sleep on the floor." Elizabeth said, trying to be polite. "No, I have to be a gentleman, you take the bed." Erik said, trying not to look Elizabeth in the eyes. "Is there anywhere you can sleep?" Elizabeth asked.

"T-there…is…my…old-d home. It has two bedrooms. I-I don't know if _they_ burned it all d-down." Erik said, thinking of how much was destroyed. "Then let us go…we could avoid this…_situation_." Elizabeth said as she blushed again. "_I must have blushed twenty times since meeting Erik…_" Elizabeth thought. "I don't want to go back there…how about I just bring my coffin?" Erik said. "You sleep in a coffin?" Elizabeth asked with wide eyes. Erik just nodded. "Well…a little scary…but I guess that must be comfortable. Do you want anything to eat?" Elizabeth asked, changing the subject from the coffin. "I barely eat…just some bread and butter would do." Erik said as he left.

Erik had finally reached his former home…and saw the horror. His organ destroyed, shattered into golden pieces. His candles seemed to have been used to burn all his precious artwork. His quill was at the bottom of the lake. The gondola had been thrown at his door…and his coffin had burned to a crisp. "My home…my playground…my artistic domain…my life it is gone. I am truly dead." Erik said out loud. "_**Why**__?_" an inner voice said. "_**Your madness is what cost you your life.**_" a deeper, kinder voice said. _"I was mad…mad with obsession_." Erik thought as a cold tear of hatred, shame, and loss fell from his eyes.

Erik ran straight through the passage and stopped half way through. "Jareth, I need you." Erik said as he slid down the wall and sat on the cold stone. "What is wrong, cousin?" Jareth asked as he appeared. "My…home…destroyed." Erik said trying to breathe. "I thought you knew…I am so sorry, Erik. But you still have your music, right?" Jareth said putting his arm around him. "Y-yes, but now Elizabeth is here. She doesn't know how to comfort a broken heart…nor how to deal with the pain." Erik said looking at the stone floor.

"Erik…Elizabeth did go through a loss. I cannot tell you, she must be ready…" Jareth said hoping to encourage this lost soul. "I shall wait…but I still feel the pain, Jareth. It shall always hurt…" Erik said getting up. "You better make a bed for yourself…" Jareth said smirking, trying to make Erik laugh. "I am so blind…" Erik made a crystal and turned it into a coffin.

Erik carried the new coffin (with the help of Jareth) when Elizabeth had just finished her dinner. "Hello, Jareth. Erik, if you needed help lifting that I could have helped." Elizabeth smirked. "I do believe that would be improper and you are not as strong a us." Jareth said as he and Erik placed the coffin near the black bed. "Yes, I can not carry that big of a load, but I know that you could have just made the coffin appear." Elizabeth smirked knowingly again. "Ugh…I am suppose to be a genius and I didn't even think of that." Erik said as Jareth laughed. "I understand…I forgot a lot of things when Charlotte died…I mean…" Elizabeth stopped, "_How did you let that slip, you foolish girl!_" she thought feeling angry with her tongue. "Who is Charlotte?" Erik asked. "I guess I have to tell you sooner or later…" Elizabeth sighed.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! MY COUSINS CAME UP AGAIN!!!**

**Erik: At least your friend helped you out… Jareth and I couldn't get near you to vent out your feelings.**

**Jareth: Yeah…well to all my subjects **_**Happy New Year!**_

**Erik: To all my phans: **_**Bonne année**_** ! **

**A/N: I don't know if that is the right spelling but Happy New Year! And My birthday was Dec. 28, please leave me a belated birthday review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is Chapter 8! **

**Recap**

"_I understand…I forgot a lot of things when Charlotte died…I mean…" Elizabeth stopped, "How did you let that slip, you foolish girl!" she thought feeling angry with her tongue. "Who is Charlotte?" Erik asked. "I guess I have to tell you sooner or later…" Elizabeth sighed…_

"Charlotte was my eldest sister. She was the most desired woman in my part of Paris. Then a man named Joseph Bearmount, her best friend, fell in love with her. She did not return his affections, she liked him only as a friend. Joseph became angry and tried his best to make her love him. He did not succeed. He lost his mind and plotted to kill her. My family knew nothing of the matter until I saw my sister fall backwards and her last words were: 'Joseph…poison…I…not…love…' and her eyes turned in her head." Elizabeth took a breath.

"Dear lord! How can a man kill his love? I didn't even think of taking Christine's life!" Erik shocked at the true insanity of the man. "There is more…I never told my family what it contained, but…I must tell. He wrote:

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I now know why I fell for your sister, she was a bride close to my age._

_I killed her because she was my barrier to my greatest treasure: you._

_You are more of a true beauty._

_I want you._

_Yes, I know I am twelve years your senior, but I am driven to possess you._

_You will be needing a husband soon, it shall be me._

_Madly in Love,_

_Joseph_

I instantly ran from my home and I was adopted by Mr. Jacobs-Smith. Charlotte was 27, I was 22. It has been 4 years since that happened." Elizabeth finished on the bridge of tears as Joseph's face flashed in her mind. The lustful look that terrified Elizabeth beyond end was clearly present in his coal-black eyes. Erik held her, despite the idea of invading her personal space, and tried to calm her. "Ssh, it is okay." Erik repeated over and over.

After two hours of sobbing, remembering painful memories, comforting, and conservations of pity and understanding; Jareth left the two broken hearts alone. "Thank you, Erik. I never told anyone the entire story. A broken heart can mend another, can it not?" Elizabeth said without choking. "Yes, I guess it can…" Erik said looking at Elizabeth deep in the eyes. "I should prepare some f-for myself. E-excuse m-me." Elizabeth said as she left for the kitchen. "_Yes, a broken heart can mend another. But would the other return the favor?_" Erik thought watching Elizabeth walk away.

"_I am the sun and the clouds,_

_You are the moon and the stars._

_So different we are,_

_Strange worlds in the background,_

_I belong to the light,_

_You belong to the darkness._

_We are opposites, but the same,_

_For music is in our soul"_

Elizabeth sang as the she got the bread and butter. Erik instantly recognized the song, his heart began to race. He went to the kitchen and saw her with her eyes closed as she hummed the song again. Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw Erik staring at her with an unknown emotion to her. "Y-you sing beautifully." Erik said as he broke his intense gaze upon her. "Thank you. Here is your food." Elizabeth said blushing. They ate silence.

"Well, good night Erik. I hope you have a nice sleep." Elizabeth yawned and laid on the black silk sheets. "Good night." Erik said as he laid in his coffin. He crossed his arms on top of his chest and fell asleep.

_The Next Day…_

Elizabeth was the first to wake up. "_What a dream! A masked man, a king, and I told them everything._" Elizabeth thought. Then she turned and saw Erik's coffin. "_I guess it was real…_" Elizabeth wondered across the stone floor. Elizabeth saw the organ and began to practice the scales Erik had taught her.

Erik woke up and heard someone playing his organ. "_Must be Elizabeth…she is improving. A little bit more work is needed, though._" Erik thought as he climbed out of his coffin. Erik saw her practicing and decided to do his greatest past-time: scaring. Erik careful walked over to her without making a sound. "You are doing better I see…" he said right in her ear. Elizabeth jumped at least a good 2 inches in the air. "That is not funny!" Elizabeth pouted. "Okay…I will make breakfast. I hope you enjoy pancakes." Erik said as he went to the kitchen.

Elizabeth saw a piece of music sticking out of the wooden seat. It was called '_The Music of the Night_'. "_This must be a beautiful piece…I wonder if I am allowed to learn it._" Elizabeth thought curiously. "Erik?" "Yes?" "I found a piece of music falling out of the seat of the organ. May you teach me it?" "What is it called?" "_The Music of the Night_" "**NO! NOT THAT ONE!!!**" Erik yelled coming out of the kitchen. "I-I am sorry." Elizabeth stuttered, shocked of the intensity of his anger. "No, it is not your fault…please don't cry." Erik looked at her with pity and sorrow. "I am not crying…why is playing that piece create such intense anger?" Elizabeth asked softly. "I sang Christine that song the first night we truly met." Erik looked down, the stone floor seemed so interesting. "I didn't know…you should play it." Elizabeth said.

"Why? It would only remind myself of the monster I am." Erik said, still not meeting Elizabeth's gaze. "You may be disfigured under that mask, but you are not a monster. You fell in love, everyone is a fool in love." Elizabeth said lifting Erik's head, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I fell in love with her voice, I was obsessed with her voice…I am monster." Erik said shaking his head out of her hand and went to the kitchen. Elizabeth followed him, determined to show him reality. "You were a fan, you acted better than Joseph. He was a monster." Elizabeth said fiercely. "I committed the same crimes! I made the blood flow to win her heart!" Erik said, about to cry. "Yes, but Joseph shed Charlotte's blood for no reason. You protected Christine! He could have been drunk and took her innocence!" Elizabeth said. "I almost killed her lover!" Erik said as a cold, hating tears streamed his face. "Yes, _almost_! You let them go! Erik, people who could not see your true beauty despised you. You aren't a monster, they are!" Elizabeth shouted. "Even my own mother? She was an angel of beauty." Erik said, looking into Elizabeth's eyes intensely. "Why would you believe her lies? She saw you as a reminder of your father, so she abused you to let out her anger and hatred against him. Elizabeth said, calming down. "How do you know this?" Erik asked wide-eyed. "I know that a woman lets out her emotions on others. Erik, you are not a monster. You are a fallen beauty, not the fake beauty that is worshipped, inner beauty which I highly find valuable." Elizabeth said and sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes, two chapters! This is for my very slow updating. **

**Jareth: And please review this time! The authoress was disappointed that she got none…**

**Erik: If you review, I will be in your dreams (but keep it PG-13, shall we?)**

Weeks past and it was getting closer to winter. "Elizabeth, do you want some warmer clothes? It gets pretty cold down here during winter." Erik asked. "Yes, I do not believe I packed warmer clothes when I was wished away." Elizabeth said smirking. "When you smirk, you remind of Jareth." Erik said laughing. "Yes, but I am much better looking, aren't I? I don't have a mop for hair!" Elizabeth laughed. "Hey! My hair is not a mop!" Jareth said as he appeared. "I was joking, King-of-Tights." Elizabeth said giggling. "I am King of Goblins!" Jareth shouted, looking mock serious. "Yeah, they are really intelligent little creatures, aren't they Elizabeth?" Erik said trying not to laugh to much. "Yes, they have the right to believe that 2+2=22!" Erik and Elizabeth both burst out laughing.

"Okay, they are not that bright. Can I please talk to Erik? Alone?" Jareth said in defeat. Elizabeth went to the kitchen. "Erik, John has escaped." Jareth said worriedly. "Escaped? How could he escape the Oubliette?" Erik asked, a little angry. "He found the magic door, and…he is with your mother." Jareth said bitterly. "My mother? Why would he want to be with my mother?" Erik asked confusingly. "Think about it Erik, he might kill whoever is near Elizabeth. Then he could use magic to make Elizabeth love him." Jareth said shaking his head. "Oh God! He…he can't have her!" Erik said furious.

Elizabeth heard the entire conversation. "_John escaped? He is just like Joseph! I can't let Erik die…he is my lo-friend, he is my friend._" Elizabeth thought, "_I have to leave, tonight._"

_Later that night…_

Elizabeth made sure Erik was asleep. "Good bye, Erik." Elizabeth whispered and she kissed his cheek. Elizabeth went to the passage and ran through with tears falling. Then she saw Erik's nightmare. "_Oh lord…they are monsters._" Elizabeth thought, "_Wait, there is no boat…how will I cross? I must swim…_" Elizabeth jumped into the water. She swam until she reached the gate. She saw a metal switch and pushed it.

The gate went up. Elizabeth swam through the labyrinth, getting lost on turns, trying her hardest. She came half-way and went on a stone ledge. "_I have to rest…just for a minute._" Was her last thoughts before drifting to sleep.

Erik had woken up and couldn't find Elizabeth. "Elizabeth? Where are you?" Erik shouted. Erik saw the door to the passage open. "_No…she couldn't have run away…_" Erik thought. Erik ran through the passage and searched through the wreckage. Erik looked toward the lake and saw the gate open.

Elizabeth woke up and swam to the doorway. Elizabeth ran up the stairs. Elizabeth was in the main passage when a hand touched her shoulder. "You shouldn't be here." an older woman said. The older woman took Elizabeth's hand and lead her to Christine Daae's dressing room. "Now, why did you go behind the mirror?" The old woman crossed her arms. "I-I-I" Elizabeth didn't know what to say: "_I am Erik's friend._" or "_I was lost_". "You are forbidden to go there, you understand?" the older woman said sternly. "Yes ma'am" Elizabeth said. "I know that you are not a ballerina, so you must be a maid, correct?" the older woman glared. "Yes, ma'am." "What is your name?" "Maria…Maria Smith." Elizabeth lied, her adoptive father might find her and sell her to a stranger. "Well, go to Madame Clear to receive your chores." "Yes ma'am"

Elizabeth went to an office that said "_Madame Clear: Head Maid_" and knocked. A woman that looked in her thirties with dark-blonde hair and sharp green eyes. "Hello, why are you here." she asked in a kind voice. "I am Maria Smith, the new maid…hopefully. May I have the job?" Elizabeth said as innocent as possible. "Okay, you have the job. Let me give you a set of chores for tomorrow and show you to the maid's living." Madame Clear went back into the office and came out with a maid uniform and a list. She walked to a large door. "This is where you will be living" she opened the door to a room with 20 beds, 4 dressers, 5 mirrors, and 3 bathrooms (each with a tub). Elizabeth chose a bed farther from the rest, near a giant window. Elizabeth changed into her maid uniform (a black dress, an apron with pockets, and white flats) and left the room.

Erik was panicking. Then, he got an idea. "A crystal, I can find her in a crystal!" Erik made a crystal appear and said "True Love". Elizabeth appeared.

**A/N: I hate to stop your excited reading, but this next part is typed weird on purpose. **_This is what is going on in the crystal. _This is Erik's thoughts and everything going on outside the crystal. _**This is Elizabeth's thoughts.**_ **Thank you!**

_Elizabeth was in a maid uniform._ "Why is she wearing that?" _Elizabeth was talking to Meg Giry. "So Maria…where do you come from?" Meg asked. "I-I come from England. London, England to be exact." Elizabeth said nervously. _"Maria? Why would she change her name?" Erik thought confused. _"Wow…I hope you have a great time here. Meg said leaving. "Bye Meg." Elizabeth said walking to the maid's housing._

"She ran away to become a maid? Why did she leave?" Erik thought. "Show me last night, when Elizabeth was in the kitchen while I was Jareth." Erik said. The scene changed to the kitchen.

"_**John escaped? He is just like Joseph! I-I can't let Erik die…he is my lo-friend, he is my friend.**__" Elizabeth thought. _"She was worried about me? She cares for me?" Erik thought. _"__**I have to leave tonight.**__" Elizabeth thought. _The crystal changed to late at night. _Erik was sleeping. "Good bye, Erik." Elizabeth kissed his cheek. _"She kissed me…" Erik thought as he brought his hand to his cheek. _Elizabeth ran to the passage and saw the wreckage. "__**Oh lord…they are monsters.**__" Elizabeth thought, "__**Wait, there is no boat…how will I cross? I must swim…**__" Elizabeth dived into the cold water. She found the metal switch and the gate went up._

**A/N: Okay, weird part over. Now, normal time!**

"Elizabeth…she tried to protect me…she didn't want me to die…she almost said I was her love…" Erik wondered out loud. Jareth appeared and saw Erik crying. "Erik, what is wrong?" Jareth asked. "Elizabeth, she heard our conversation about John. She left…she didn't want me to die…she almost called__me her love…" Erik said, trying to breathe. "Where is she now?" Jareth said, confused on whether to be angry at Elizabeth or to thank her for protecting Erik. "She is in the opera house. She changed her name to Maria. She became a maid." Erik said, calming down. "Then don't bring her home yet. Watch her in a crystal, and if she is in danger…then you may appear." Jareth explained.

The sun rose and Elizabeth was still sleeping. "Maria! Wake-up!" Madame Clear shook Elizabeth. "Erik? Oh! Sorry Madame Clear!" Elizabeth said as she finally woke-up. Elizabeth changed into her maid uniform and got her list of chores. The list was:

_Do the leadsman's laundry_

_Polish the statues in the ballroom_

_Deliver lunch to the mangers_

_Mop the stage_

_At noon, pick up costume from Madame Lee and give them to Madame Clear_

"_Simple enough. It is 7 so I have plenty of time to get the costumes._" Elizabeth thought. Elizabeth went to the supply closet and got a mop and a bucket. She went to the kitchen. "Hello, dearie! Are you new here?" an old woman with silver hair said. "Yes, I am new here. May you fill this bucket. I have to mop the stage." Elizabeth said. "Why yes, dearie! I am Madame Gaston." Madame Gaston said as she filled the bucket. "Thank you." Elizabeth said quickly and almost ran to the stage.

Elizabeth moped until the clock stuck 9. Elizabeth went to the kitchen and asked Madame Gaston to empty the bucket. Quickly, Elizabeth went to supply closet and grabbed a rag. The polishing chore took 1 hour and 15 minutes to complete. "_I have a hour and a half to pick up the costumes from Madame Lee…I could pick up the mangers lunch on the way back. I guess I could do the laundry._" Elizabeth mused in her head. Elizabeth went to Madame Clear for directions. "It is down the stairs, turn left and head straight until you see a big red door." Madame Clear said sweetly. Elizabeth followed the directions and arrived at a red door and knocked. "Hello?" a round older man said. "I am here for the laundry." Elizabeth said with no emotion.

"Ah yes…it is on my desk." the man's words slurred. Elizabeth quickly grabbed the laundry and ran out. "Wise decision…many maids have not lived through him drunk." a voice said. "Yes, I guess it was…" Elizabeth said as she turned to the direction of the voice. It was the same old woman who found her in the passage. "I am Madame Giry." she said, "You better get lunch it is almost 11:45." Elizabeth ran to complete her chores.

**A/N: MY FINGERS HURT! THAT WAS 1, 564 WORDS OF PAIN!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ello Puppets! Please enjoy the chapter! And I will be spelling Raoul's name right from now on.**

**Erik: Puppets? Why puppets? And why does his name get changed?**

**A/N: Because I want it to be.**

**Erik: Don't get smart with a killer; I hate to see the news with you on…**

**Jareth: Stop the fighting, and let her write.**

**Erik and A/N: Fine, here is your chapter.**

Erik watched Elizabeth in a crystal by day, and in person by night. It was mid-summer when Erik's old 'friend' and his wife had arrived from their honeymoon. "Christine, I learned a lot from…who is that?" Raoul said wide-eyed when his gaze landed on Elizabeth. Raoul left Christine and straight to Elizabeth who was moping the stage. "Hello, I am Raoul, Vicoumet de Changy." Raoul said nervously. "I am Maria Smith, a maid here. You are married to the famous singer, Christine Daae, correct?" Elizabeth said, raising her eyebrow. "N-no, I was courting her. She chose another man." Raoul said looking up and down her frame.

"Then why is Christine coming over and glaring at us?" Elizabeth smirked. "Raoul! What are you doing?" Christine yelled, sneering at Elizabeth. "Good bye, Vicoumet." Elizabeth walked off. "Christine…I was seeing the maid…about your accommodations." Raoul said, stealing glances at Elizabeth walking away. "You better have! I went through that prison of a labyrinth for you!" Christine yelled. "I know Christine. I will not betray you." Raoul said looking into Christine's eyes.

_Below the Opera House…_

Erik saw the meeting of Elizabeth and Raoul and was furious. "_He did betray Christine, the liar! He flirted and lied to Elizabeth! At least she was not naïve…_" Erik thought with a mix of anger, pride, and…pity? "_I cannot have pity on Christine…I care for her, yes…but as a father loves his daughter._" Erik thought confused over his own heart and mind.

"Jareth, I need you." Erik whispered. Jareth appeared, "What has happened? Is it Elizabeth?" "No…it is that fool, Raoul. He is betraying Christine and he…he….wants…_Elizabeth_." Erik's eyes were changing to a blood red, a warning to all not to anger him any more or you will die. "How could I have not seen it? I should have seen the façade of his lack of intelligence!" Jareth said furious. "We must protect her, but she can't see us…or she will leave the opera house." Erik said, his eyes turning back to their golden yellow color.

_In the Opera House Garden…_

Elizabeth was in the garden, tending to the weeds when she heard a voice. "You work too hard for a beauty like you. You should be a model." the voice said convincingly. Elizabeth turned around and saw the Vicoumet de Changy staring at her. "I rather work to earn my food then just sit and rely on a man's lust." Elizabeth said cold and sternly. "You are very strange…but like a breathe of fresh air." Raoul said. "Thank you for the compliment, but I do not believe your wife would like you talking to the help." Elizabeth said, trying to leave. "What wife? I told you, she chose another man." Raoul said nervously. "Then why was Christine Daae on your arm, looking like she loved you and was content?" Elizabeth smirked knowingly. "Christine was saying she was sorry for breaking my heart and she was content that we still could be friends." Raoul said.

"I know that you are lying, sir. Now excuse me, I have chores to do." Elizabeth left a smug grin. Raoul just stared at her as she walked away. "_Why is she denying me? I am rich, young, handsome, and…__**married**__! Good lord! Why did I lie to her? Attraction? But I am __**MARRIED**__…so confused…_" Raoul thought pacing back and forth.

Elizabeth walked to her room, only to discover that Gazelle Luis, her only friend here, was waiting for her. "I saw what you did with the Vicoumet. He is a _married_ man! You must not, I repeat _must not flirt with him_!" Gazelle said, venom basically coming out of her mouth. "I did absolutely nothing but my job! If you were really looking, you would have saw me deny him endlessly. That snake even lied saying 'Christine chose another man'!" Elizabeth shouted then ran out to the chapel, tears falling from her face.

"Lord, I pray for guidance. It is getting hard with me leaving Erik. Please protect him. He is so misunderstood that it breaks my heart. Please forgive him for all the sins he has committed, no one ever shown him right or wrong. He was raised with anger and abuse. I have forgiven him. Amen" Elizabeth prayed. Elizabeth say the stain class window of an angel smiling. "I had to leave my angel of music to protect him. It isn't fair. But life never is." Elizabeth whispered as a lonely tear . In the shadows, another soul cried.

Erik had seen what happened in the garden and with Gazelle. "_The fool made my beauty cry! Oh this would have never happened if she stayed with me. I don't care if I died, at least her face would still glow._" Erik thought as he watched Elizabeth. She wiped her tears and left saying "I miss you, Erik". To say Erik was shocked would be an understatement. "_She misses me? She is giving me such hope…but how can I end this agony?_" Was repeating in his head as he left to see Madame Giry. "How is our new maid, Maria?" Erik asked as he drank his tea. "She is doing very well. The Vicoumet seems to have interest in her…why do you care? You usually ask about the singers or ballerinas." Madame Giry asked, curious of Erik's actions. " How I met her…I am forbidden to tell. What she is to my heart, she is a very dear friend." Erik said while thinking "_Or maybe more…_" "Tell me Erik, your eyes are glowing with an emotion I can't put my finger on." Madame Giry asked. "Giry, I cannot tell. I must show you." Erik took a breath and made a blood red crystal turn into a red crystal rose. "Your powers…they were never this strong…how?"

"Because of me, my dear. I am Jareth the Goblin King, Erik's cousin." Jareth appeared behind Erik with a smile. "You betrayed your own_ flesh and blond_?!?!?" Madame Giry almost yelled with fury. "No his mother did, I watched over him and took care of his scars. Sadly, he never took my advice when he 'fell in love' with Christine." "So you let him go through all that adversity?" Madame Giry said. "Misery is an excellent teacher of wisdom." Jareth said simply. "You must not tell a soul, not even Meg." Erik begged. "Yes…I will take it to the grave"

**A/N: Yahoo! Please review. Did anyone see the Labyrinth quote? Review what you think it is and a prize will be given!**

**Jareth: Not me, right?**

**A/N: No one wants you**

**Erik: Me?**

**A/N: Maybe…depends on the reviewer…I got it! You get Erik to do anything you want!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! There is a lot of sappy gooey love in the beginning, but I am trying something new for me. **_This is thoughts and flash backs._

Elizabeth walked through the Paris Library. Her heart was drawn the Fantasy section. "_The Goblin King Library was much more beautiful…and Erik was there. I miss him dearly…but I can't let him die for selfish desires…those memories…_"

_Elizabeth was at the kitchen table, waiting for Erik. "I think you will need to know how to sew, for I can't go up in the winter…you already know why." Erik said right behind her. "O-okay." Elizabeth stuttered. Erik left the room and came back with needles, thread, and a few pieces of fabric. "The first step is to tie a knot so you won't lose all your work." Erik instructed while showing her. "I think I got it." Elizabeth bit her lip and tied the knot. "Now we put one end into the 'eye' of the needle." Erik said calmly. Elizabeth put her thread into the 'eye' of the needle. "I did it, Erik!" Elizabeth laughed. "Now try to put the needle through the fabric three times." Erik said, showing her what to do. " Okay…Ouch!" Elizabeth yelled. She had poked her finger with the needle. "Here, let me get a bandage." Erik said, "Run it under lukewarm water!" Elizabeth did as she was told._

"_Hold still" Erik said as he place the bandage on the finger and tied it. "Thanks Erik." Elizabeth said sweetly. "You are welcome." Erik said. "Want to try again?"_

"How wonderful our time was together, why had it be so short?" Elizabeth inquired out loud.

_Below the Opera House…_

Erik was eating when Elizabeth's image appeared in his head…_again_. "Why is she always on my mind?" Erik yelled. "_**Because you like her!**_" the deep kind voice said in his head. "_I do not! I just enjoy her company._" Erik thought. "_**Is that why you **_**watched **_**her in sleep?**_" the voice said. "_I will admit, that she is very beautiful, but I don't like her._" Erik remembered that night…the first night he watched her.

_It was dark, but Erik could not sleep. He could hear the light breathing of Elizabeth. To this day, Erik still doesn't know what possessed him, but he got out of the coffin and saw Elizabeth. Her long locks were fanned out around her and a few strays framed her face. Her cheeks will a little rosy. Her skin was its usual pale color. It was her lips that caught his attention. It was slightly opened. "Erik…" Elizabeth whispered in her sleep with a smile on her face. "She is dreaming about me?" Erik thought. The blankets were at her waist and she appeared to be cold. "I could just pull them up…" Erik thought. He pulled them up and did the most tempting of things: to kiss her. It was only a peck on the cheek, but it was enough to make Erik smile. " So soft…" he thought as he went back to his coffin and fell asleep. A smile was still painted on his face._

"_**You know that you wanted to kiss her lips…**_" the voice said with pure confidence. "_It was a friendly kiss on the cheek…many men to it in high society._" Erik countered back. "_**You are no man of high society! You gave into temptation!**_" the voice said back fiercely. "_I…I…I did, I am attracted to her…but it is no other feeling than lust._" Erik thought weakening. "_**It is more than mere attraction or lust…it is the beginning of falling in love.**_" the voice said triumphantly. "No… not again! I-I can't!" Erik put his head in his hands. "_**Denial…stage 2**_" the voice said. Erik screamed. "I am a monster, I can't love! I only hurt!" were his angry cries. In his heart he knew the truth…he was falling in love, real love, with Elizabeth.

_In the Paris Library…_

The Vicoumet de Changy had finally come to a decision. He was expected to love the Daae singer…but Maria had stolen his heart easily. "_Maria is the queen of intelligence, but Christine is the angel of innocence. Philippe would want me to have someone to talk to, not a child._" Raoul thought as he was searching for a book. Then he saw her. Maria's eyes seemed distant. "_What is are you thinking, my dear?_" Raoul thought. "How wonderful our time was together, why had it be so short?" Maria said. Jealousy boiled in Raoul's blood. " Who madam?" Raoul asked. "Hello, where is that lovely wife of yours?" Maria said sarcastically. "At the Opera House…practicing for 'A Poet's Dreams and Nightmares'. I am sorry that I lied." Raoul said nervously. "I knew you were lying from the moment we met. Though, why lie? You have money, power, a beautiful wife….what else could you need or want?" Maria asked.

"I lied b-because…I was attracted by you. You are beautiful…and I think that now I…I…" "You what?" Maria asked with venom laced into her every word. "I love you." Raoul said, looking at his shoes. "I am sorry, but I can not return your intense affections for you have to be loyal to your _wife_." Maria ran from the Vicoumet and into the streets, passing by shops and bakeries, trying to get away. "Please Maria, come back! I love you, isn't that all that matters?" Raoul shouted as he closed in on Maria. "No, my love will not be forced nor bought!" Maria ran as fast as she could, but two manly arms took her by the waist. "You are coming with me, you are _**mine**_." Raoul said in her ear. Raoul carried Maria, who was kicking and screaming, into his nearby carriage. "You are mine." were the last words the hung in the wind as the carriage took off.

**A/N: I know this is kind of short, but I am saving the best for later. This story is about 15 chapters with an epilogue. **

**Erik: What about the sequel?**

**A/N: when this is over, I will put up a poll on my profile and people will vote for/ not for the sequel.**

**Jareth: Sounds fair. **

**-All together-: Bye Everyone and happy Mother's Day! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: After all the positive feedback, I think I will put the sequel up. The poll will still take place so that I know how ALL my readers feel.**

**Jareth: Please be filled with whimsical wonder.**

**Erik -mumbles-: Such a Disney, but a Henson creation.**

**Jareth: Shut up!**

**A/N: Both of you! Now, a disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. I do own all unfamiliar characters.**

Elizabeth woke up in a dark room. She could only see the little slip of light from a small window. "My belle, you have finally woken up. I prefer to see those gorgeous eyes than the angelic sight of you sleeping." a voice said, pleasure clearly heard. "Who is there? Where am I?" Elizabeth asked, frighten by the intensity of the voice. "Why, my belle, how can you not remember?" a figure came into the small light and it was a horrible sight…Raoul, Vicoumet de Changy. "Why have you taken me? Couldn't handle my rejection?" Elizabeth said confidently, but inside she was trembling with fear. "I shall ignore that remark. I have made your dreams come true…I know that you desire me. Hard to get did make me want you more. I want you so much now…that I have made you my wife." Raoul said with smile that the devil himself would be afraid of. Elizabeth slowly looked down on her finger and saw _it_. A sliver band with a turquoise heart with two small white diamonds on either side. "This can't be true. This is a nightmare…" Elizabeth said. She could barely breathe. "It is very true and is a fairy tale ending. That wedding band represents to all that you are _mine_." Raoul said coming nearer her every second. "But you already are married! Christine Daae! Remember the sacrifice she made for you? She gave up her angel of music to have you!" Elizabeth shouted, pulling the blanket up higher, like a shield in battle. "She is not my love. And for the wife conflict…I have only one wife in Germany!" Raoul reached out and touched Elizabeth's cheek. Elizabeth moved her face. "Why take me from my home? I am no one special to your kind. I clean up after the champagne has spilled and you laugh, not _fall in love with me_! I am not worth this much fuss!" Elizabeth said, trying to be convincing but her fear made he voice shake. "I took you here to show that we can change our lives. No longer maid and Vicoumet. I am a new person. My name is Vince Midas and you are my wife Maria Midas."

"We have a simple house which you must clean everyday and cook dinner every night or…_discipline _shall be enforced. I will be working as a merchant in the local market. If you even _dare_ to leave this house without my permission or are not with me…you will be punished to the highest degree." Raoul forced her to look him in the eyes. His eyes were black and ice cold but a little gleam of warmth was there. Raoul left the room and walked out the front door. The tumblers were heard as a horse was running off. "I am married to a dictator with the feeling that I am his slave!" Elizabeth shouted. She rose from the bed, which was a hay filled sack, and wondered through the room. A candle was on a desk with a quill, paper, thread, fabric, needles, and a small breakfast: a glass of water and a plate with buttered bread. Elizabeth ate a bite out of the bread, unsure if she would get more food later. Elizabeth went to the window and opened the black curtains and saw iron bars. Elizabeth saw the wardrobe and saw dresses that were like maid outfits and other were fancy but in a peasant way. Elizabeth left the room and searched the house. One room held a big bed. "_Must be my 'husband' that lives here_" Elizabeth thought sarcastically, another was the kitchen that had a dirt floor, and lastly the bathroom. Elizabeth saw the front door with many locks. "_It is not going to be easy escaping here…_"

Elizabeth went to her room, and thought long and hard. "I can not fit through that small window in my bedroom…but Raoul's I think I could fit! He has iron bars on his window. What can I do?" Elizabeth paced back and forth. "I can't call Jareth because he will take me to Erik and Erik will be dead because Joseph will find him…a file! I can file the bars!" Elizabeth almost yelled. "But how will I get a file…"

_Below the Opera House, Paris, France…_ **(A/N: just so no one gets confused. XD)**

Erik searched for Elizabeth. "_Where could she be?_"Erik thought. Every time he used a crystal, all he would see is thick darkness that not even his eyes could see through." Jareth flew in and became his human form. "She…is…not…in…Paris…nor…France" Jareth said, trying to catch his breath. "We must find her, Jareth!" Erik stormed off.

_Germany…_

Elizabeth had searched the house for a file and nothing had turned up. "_No file…door is locked from the outside…the windows have bars…_" Elizabeth thought as she walked into the kitchen. Elizabeth looked at the dirt floor and got an idea. "I can ask him to buy me a garden shovel and dig my way out! I can tend to the plants so he won't notice." Elizabeth laughed.

The next morning was the moment of truth; she had to put her plan into motion. "My love, can I get a garden shovel? I want to tend that lovely plant, by the window." Elizabeth said sweet as she could. "You may get one…if I get a kiss, on the lips." Raoul smiled. Elizabeth's face fell, "A k-kiss?" she stuttered out. "It should be alright…you are _my wife_" Raoul said, his smile growing wider. "_A kiss for freedom…I must if I ever want to see Erik again._" Elizabeth thought as she bit her lip. "Alright, a quick kiss." Raoul grabbed her waist and forced a kiss on her lips. It was rough and painful for Elizabeth. "Thank you…I'll go get you that garden shovel." Raoul left smiling. Elizabeth ran to her bedroom and cried. It was her first kiss…not the way she dreamed with a man she loved, but with someone who she hated and felt all his lust that was scaring her. "Lord, please protect me…" she whispered.

It was late at night when Raoul came home. "You may ask for anything…but the price shall always be a kiss." Raoul said as he handed her the garden shovel. "Good night, my love." Raoul whispered close to her ear before he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good night…dear." was forced out of Elizabeth's mouth as a tear of hatred fell from her eyes.

Everyday, Elizabeth would dig a little bit each day. The hole was big enough for her to squeeze through. That day she was so close to freedom. She dug the last bit and climbed out the hole. "Maria!" a voice cried out in agony, fear, and anger. It was, of course, Raoul. Elizabeth ran as fast as she could, but Raoul had taken his horse and was faster. He easily caught her.

Raoul tied her up with a strong rope. "You _dare_ to run away from me! I gave you my love. I gave up my fortune for _you_. Was that not enough? Was I just a toy that gave you adoration. You reject me and I still love you. I _love_ you. You are _mine_. I need you, and I want you. I always get what I want." Raoul growled and beat her many times with the horse whip. "You are _my life_. You are _loyal_ to _me_." Raoul shouted and beat her hard enough to draw blood. The blood pooled around her body and she could barely breathe. Raoul dropped the whip and kissed Elizabeth. "I love you…this is for your own good." Raoul whispered as he carried her to the horse and took her to the town doctor. He never noticed the black swan and snow white owl staring at him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hallo! Wie gehts? Danke for all the reviews! And can anyone see a certain cartoon quote? It has one little variation…**

**Jareth: She said: Hello! How are you? Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Erik: I am sure that **_**someone**_** knew what she said, smart donkey.**

**A/N, Erik, Jareth: Disclaimer. The authoress doesn't own Phantom of the Opera or Labyrinth. She does own all songs and original characters or OCs .**

Erik and Jareth were flying high in the clouds over Europe, searching the beautiful brunette Elizabeth. "Erik…you love her, don't you?" Jareth said. "Whom are you speaking of?" Erik said, trying to be ignorant of the true meaning of that simple question. "You know very well whom. Who else have we been searching for months? If this was anyone else, would you keep searching? You have been angry, and I can see it in your eyes. Do. You. Love. _Elizabeth?_" Jareth said, frustrated with Erik's denial of his feelings. "I cannot honestly tell. I care for her deeply and I am attracted to her. But who wouldn't be? Her beauty is not the only thing that catches my eye." Erik said, turning his black swan head. "I think it is obvious that you are deeply in love with her…wait. Do you hear that?" Jareth said, straining his ears to hear a faint scream. "It…it's…it sounds like Elizabeth." Erik flew down by a cottage. They then saw the blood pooling around _her_. The one they had searched for endlessly…Elizabeth. "I hear her! It is…oh good lord in heaven, it is Raoul!" Erik said, his eyes turning red with fury.

When Raoul took off the injured Elizabeth, Erik wanted to murder Raoul a thousands times and sweep Elizabeth off her feet to her _real_ home with him. "Erik, control your emotions. I know you are furious with an intensity of a thousand burning suns at Raoul and feel very protective of Elizabeth, but you must think rationally to save her. His memory of your magic was lost since I knew he would come and try to kill you later for the lost of the fight. So magic is strictly prohibited by you." Jareth said, trying to calm Erik down. "He will pay…he made her shed blood and caused her so many injuries…NO MAN SHOULD HIT A WOMAN, NO MATTER THE CIRCUMSTANCES!!!" Erik shouted as flew straight home. "_Must save her…she is undeserving of that kind of cruelty._" was on his mind as he flew past the clouds. "And he denies his unmistakable love for her…" Jareth muttered as he flew right behind him.

Christine Daae was worried, stressed, and confused. Her husband had disappeared. It had been months since she last him. She had called the police, but nothing had turned up. "_Erik…he is my last chance. He wouldn't hurt Raoul, at least for my sake._" Christine thought, wringing her hands. Christine went through the mirror. Christine was nervous as she got to the shore. "Erik…Erik…Erik…" Christine called. "Erik, it is Christine. Please help me, it is urgent." Christine called again. A snow white owl came flying and changed to the fearsome Goblin King, Jareth, who look worn and tired. "Erik is busy, what do you want?" Jareth said with a trace of grief. "Raoul has been missing for months now…Erik is my last hope." Christine said, her voice weak and pleading. "You don't know? Then you must come with me. Erik will tell you." Jareth grabbed her hand as he placed them in a crystal which lead them to the gates. "Erik, stop what you are doing. Christine is here, she doesn't know about Raoul." Jareth said as the gates rose.

"Christine, this is very hard to say this…but Raoul didn't just 'disappear', he left. Remember the maid Raoul met when you came back? He did not leave her alone. She knew that you were married and refused to partake in his flirting. 3 months ago…he kidnapped her." Erik said, tears forming in his eyes. "H-he betrayed me? Why?" Christine said her voice shaking. "I do not know…but he has hurt her. He was screaming threats and beat her with a horse whip." Erik said, turning his back to her…he was shaking as the images came flooding through out his mind. "How do you know this?" Christine shouted, more tears streaming down her face. "Because I saw it with my own eyes and heard her screams with my own ears!" Erik turned back toward her, filled with violent rage.

"Do you still watch me, Erik? Do you still think it is _your_ duty to protect me? Do you still have that obsession that's called love?" Christine shouted, her face red with anger and from the tears that were flooding down her pristine face. "No! My heart only protects the ones I love. My heart belongs to the most beautiful, wonderful, caring, and understanding woman in the world: Elizabeth, my Elizabeth." Erik said before he could even think straight. "Raoul has stolen her, forced her to love him or die…and each way breaks my heart." he continued. "I never knew that Raoul was such I monster…I am sorry. In amends, let me help you save her." Christine said, her voice still a little shaky. "Christine, it will be dangerous. Raoul is obsessed and possessive about Elizabeth. Also, to protect herself and Erik, she changed her name to Maria. Raoul's mind was swept of every magical being except myself, so Erik must not use magic. Only I can." Jareth explained. "I shall we rescue her?" Christine asked.

"I have an idea. Jareth, can your glamour work on others?" Erik asked, for he couldn't remember at all. "Yes, but only myself and another. I we need to disguise ourselves, I think you and I need it the most. Our appearance can't blend into society's." Jareth said sadly. "Raoul would recognize me and pretend that she took him. How will I be disguised?" Christine asked. "I will make a robe for you at the location. If you are richly dressed, he will be wanting to make his fortune again." Jareth said. "Then Christine can distract Raoul and one of us will sneak her out! Jareth, get a carriage with a secret compartment in the seat. We can hide her there until we bring her back." Erik said, smiling at the thought of Elizabeth being with him. "_Home…Her home, not with me…though I would love to have her here again…_". " I believe I a can collect all the items needed in a few weeks." Jareth said.

As promised, Jareth had the 'props' needed for their mission. "Erik, do you remember where we found Elizabeth and that scum?" Jareth asked with a bitter tone toward the end. "A village in eastern Germany." Erik said, ready to fly to his Elizabeth. "Then lets go…" Jareth said. "I coming for you my Elizabeth…" Erik muttered.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the dramatic chapter and we have 2 more chapters and an Epilogue then the Crystal shall end. D: **

**Erik: Don't worry, you are working on the plot outline for **_**The Black Castle**_** right?**

**Jareth: I remember that, is that the in between Erik and Elizabeth to ME and SARAH!!**

**A/N and Erik: And he is filled with joy. Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi guy and gals! The moment you have been waiting for…..THE END!!**

**Jareth: She is just joking…right?**

**Erik: Of course, **_**I**_** saw her rough draft. -looks smug-**

**Jareth: Because you are her favorite!**

**Erik and A/N: Well….Here you go!**

Erik was flying above eastern Germany, searching for any sign of the cottage or of Elizabeth. His thoughts were only _find her, save her, tell her _and _kill Raoul_.After what seemed like years, Erik found the cottage. "Jareth, I found it. Transport Christine and yourself ten kilometers due north from where I am. It should be near a dirt road." Erik landed as let Jareth find his location. "We are at the destination. Fly here to begin Phase 2." Jareth sent back. Erik flew, filled with hope and worry of his plan… "_We will save her or die trying_."

As Erik transformed, Jareth was preparing Christine. "Do not be afraid of the crystal, it will not hurt you. The spell shall only put on the dress, and not change your appearance. Stay still." Jareth then blew the crystal. The bubble-like crystal floated to Christine, growing larger and larger by the second until it was her height. "Step in." Jareth whispered. Christine cautiously stepped in. Her body began to twirl as red silk began to weave around her body. A gold and red corset with a flowing train was created. Her hair was pin into a fashionable bun with a few curls escaping it. A simple gold pendent and diamond studs with red heels were the essentials for a 'richly dressed female'. "Your mothers gown?" Erik said shocked. "She knew the cause, mumsie knows you deserve love." Jareth smiled. "My turn." Christine got out of the crystal as Jareth stepped in. His wild blond hair was surprisingly tamed and cut short. His mismatched eyes become a light blue. He wore a tan waist coat with wheat yellow breeches. A formal shirt with a cane and a hat completed the look. Jareth came out with his head held high. "You look like a man…I thought I never see the day that happened. **(I know this doesn't fit the situation at all…but come on! Family banter is always needed.)**" Erik snickered. "Shut up and get in." Jareth sneered. Erik went in with a smile. His hair grew enough to cover his head, black as the night sky. His eyes remained gold, but duller. A pointed nose was placed where 'the great black hole' was. A white formal shirt, a black vest, and a black waist coat, simple black trousers, black dress shoes, and a white bow tie were all that he needed. Erik walked out as the crystal 'popped'. "Thanks for the dark clothes and the nose." Erik said, smiling again. "Before you two even start, get in the carriage!" Christine said. "_Now she is acting like a queen…Great Fae spirits help us._" Jareth in Erik's mind, trying to keep his facial expression sober. "_Be quiet, or I will laugh and she __**will**__ know what you said_." Erik said mentally, looking out the window to hide his smirk. "_And stop distracting me…I will save her_." Erik said back.

Finally, the brave trio pulled up to the cottage. Raoul came out instantly, bowing before the mysterious, fair maiden. "Why have thou come, my fair lady?" Raoul asked, not daring to look up, not wishing to offend her. "I hear that thou sell beautiful trinkets and treasures. Is this a falsehood?" Christine said, her voice deeper and cold. "No, my lady. It is very true. Would thou like something to eat, thou must have had a long journey." Raoul said. "Yes, and I shall be the judge of the beauty of these wares. Daniel, my servant must help me." Christine said. Raoul led the pair inside. "Maria, we have guests. Please prepare more supper." Raoul said sweetly. "My wife is the most beautiful and clever maiden." Raoul sighed. A pale woman came down the stairs. "Hello." She bowed and came up. Elizabeth. "_It is Erik…Christine, Jareth, and I are saving you. Play along and you will be free._" Erik said to Elizabeth mentally. "I will prepare some soup. We have a fruits: mostly apples and pomegranates." Elizabeth said. "Thank you. Daniel, go see if Harold wants an apple." Christine said. "Yes my lady." Erik quickly left to the carriage.

"Elizabeth is in the kitchen…she knows we are here…Raoul is being distracted by Christine." Erik reported, catching his breathe. "_Remember to breathe near Elizabeth, Erik_." Erik said to himself. "Sneak her out through the back and we will put her in the seat. Make sure it is after supper, Raoul may look for her if she disappears during." Jareth said. "Okay." Erik ran back in. "He said he was fine." "_After you are done eating, tell me to help Elizabeth. I will sneak her out the back_." Christine slightly nodded. "Here. Please enjoy." She set down the bowls and everyone began to eat.

The food was quickly eaten. "Maria, will you please wash the dishes? I have business with our guest." Raoul said kindly. "Daniel, help the poor dear." Christine said icily. Erik followed Elizabeth to the kitchen. "_Where is the back door?_" "Right through here…" Elizabeth whispered. Erik grabbed Elizabeth's hand, ignoring the spark and warm sensations pulsing through his veins. Elizabeth followed him to the carriage. "Jareth, open the compartment!" Erik half shouted. Elizabeth was barely in when _his_ voice was heard. "Maria! Keep away from her!" Raoul shouted, taking out his sword. Elizabeth tried to squeeze in, but Raoul grabbed her out. "How dare you try to escape again! Was your first beating not enough?" Raoul practically growled. "My name is not Maria! I made it up so Erik would not be killed!" Elizabeth shouted. Oh how the anger boiled inside Raoul.

"Who is ERIK? Have you not forgotten that we are MAN AND WIFE? You are loyal to ME!" Raoul shouted, smacking Elizabeth. "Then what about me Raoul?" Christine said, releasing her hair from her bun. "I am _your_ wife, _your_ love, the one _you_ fought for! You are _my_ husband, _my_ beloved -not any more-, and the one _I fought for _in the Labyrinth." Christine shouted. "Christine? You lied to me!" Raoul shouted back, but his eyes were filled with fear. "You flirted, lied to, kidnapped a woman who did nothing but loathe you. Then you force her into a marriage when you already have a wife?" Christine shouted, tears pouring from her eyes. "I will fight to keep her! She does love me, she doesn't know it!" Raoul yelled, swinging his sword before the two men. The glamours faded off as Jareth and Erik were truly revealed. "What?" "You have forgotten but this is Erik, my cousin or as you know: The Phantom of the Opera.

Erik took the first plunge, cutting Raoul's arm. Raoul screamed in pain as he swished his sword, tripping Jareth. Jareth grabbed Raoul's legs, plunging a dagger into his legs. "Ahhhh!" Raoul shouted kicking Erik in the shin. "You hurt Elizabeth." Erik shouted as his cut Raoul's cheeks. "Who is Elizabeth?" Raoul shouted as punched Erik in the face. "That would be me. I told you already. I am not Maria. I made it up to protect Erik." Elizabeth shouted in his face as she kneed him in his…area. "You can't be speaking of that monster! He deserves to die a slow death!" Raoul pulled out a hand gun, pointing it to Erik's heart. "Raoul, Vicoumet de Changy…you are worse than the Phantom has ever been or ever will be! You are cruel!" Christine shouted, taking Jareth's sword and stabbing in his cold heart. "I love you Maria…even if that is not your real name. Erik stole the gun and shot Raoul in the head. The blood flowed all around his corpse. "The true monster is dead." Jareth said.

**A/N: FOP BEATING!! DID IchigoV13 AND Black Vampire of the Night16 ENJOY??**

**Jareth: As a tribute to the recent death of Michael Jackson, here are the lyrics to Thriller: **

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the darkUnder the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heartYou try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make itYou start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyesYou're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller nightAnd no one's gonna save you from the beast about strikeYou know it's thriller, thriller nightYou're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to runYou feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sunYou close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behindYou're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller nightThere ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girlThriller, thriller nightYou're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masqueradeThere's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time(They're open wide)This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every sideThey will possess you unless you change that number on your dialNow is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeahAll through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screenI'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare tryThriller, thriller nightSo let me hold you tight and share aKiller, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller nightGirl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare tryThriller, thriller nightSo let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)Darkness falls across the landThe midnight hour is close at handCreatures crawl in search of bloodTo terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh babyI'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the airThe funk of forty thousand yearsAnd grizzly ghouls from every tombAre closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay aliveYour body starts to shiverFor no mere mortal can resistThe evil of the thriller_

**A/N: I love Michael Jackson and that he died so young really broke my heart. I hope he is dancing and singing in heaven. I wish love to the Jackson family. **

**All: We shall remember you Michael Jackson**

**RIP**

**Michael Jackson**

**August 29, 1958-June 25, 2009**

**The King of Pop**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know it has been a while, but I have some sad news. This is technically the last chapter (before the epilogue) so…I want to say thanks to all those who reviewed for this story. 30 reviews is pretty good for a newbie here. So thank you so much!

Erik: Now I want say that the Authoress had worked very hard on this story and that she only kept putting up chapters for the people who wanted them. I am also grateful that many want me to have a happy ending. Hopefully, I will.

Jareth: I have made a truce with the Authoress that we will be nicer to each other. So the next story, I will have a nicer role

A/N and Erik: -cough- yeah right -cough- Chapter Time!

**Elizabeth, Erik, Jareth, and Christine all returned to the Opera House. Erik did not want to lose his friendship with his Elizabeth, so he planned to keep constant contact with her. "Elizabeth, this is a communication crystal. Once you touch it, only you may communicate with me. No one else will be able to access the magic." Erik said in the mirror in Christine's dressing room. "Yes Erik. You know, I missed talking to you." Elizabeth said, blushing. Erik's head shot up, "Y-you did?" "Of course…we are very much alike. You are a great friend, Erik. See you tonight." Elizabeth took the crystal and left the room. Erik's heart was so close to breaking. "**_**Only a friend? My heart belongs to you and you only want me to be your friend? Then I will have to.**_**"**

**Weeks had past and Elizabeth and Erik opened up more and more.**

"**Elizabeth, I have to tell you something…" Erik started, gazing into the crystal. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked worried. "When you were wished away…it was not the first time I saw you. When I was running away to my secret tunnel, Jareth gave me a crystal and told me to say 'true love' …when I did, it was you. I saw a man telling you to give someone something. Then you sang…my heart stopped when I heard it. It was: **

"_**I am the sun and the clouds,**_

_**You are the moon and the stars.**_

_**So different we are.**_

_**Strange worlds in the background**_

_**I belong to the light,**_

_**You belong to the darkness.**_

_**We are opposites, but the same**_

_**For music is in our souls."**_

"**I heard you sing it in the kitchen one time and I felt guiltily that you did not know…I couldn't tell you then because I was afraid you would leave." Erik said. "You…you…it is just like Christine, except that I knew who you are. I understand. It will take me sometime to forgive the invasion of privacy, but I understand." Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "Wait…I also did it again. When that man tried to marry you and your father said he didn't have enough money. Jareth planned him to wish you away so we could meet. Please forgive me?" Erik said, afraid of a second broken heart. "You planned to take me away? My family only wanted me to marry well, but I guess without me…they would be fine…Erik. I don't know why you would even bother to meet me…" Elizabeth said. "Come on the roof top at midnight and I will tell you." Erik said.**

**Elizabeth put on a deep purple and red dress and wore a black rose in her hair. She slipped on her silver shoes and waited for midnight. As soon as the clock struck twelve, she ran up the stairs. "Erik? Where are you?" Elizabeth said. An arm laced around her waist and held her tight. "Right here…" Erik whispered in her ear. Elizabeth blushed slightly and turned around. Her face was very close to Erik's. "You want to know why I wanted to meet you? Why I talk to you?" Erik said, looking Elizabeth deep in her eyes. Elizabeth blushed more and nodded. Erik leaned in and only a millimeter separated their lips. "I love you. I love you. You make my heart stop. No one would listen to my troubles and my music freely but you. I was insane with that excuse for a man took you away. I yelled and screamed. I dreamt about you being hurt and I saw him beat you. I wanted to kill him but I knew that would not save you, I …..love you." Erik said, pulling away from Elizabeth. "I know that you could not love a monster like me. You are so kind and beautiful…to wonderful to belong me." Erik turned away. "Erik…I love you, too. You have been unjustly put away from the world. You are the diamond in the rough that I have been lucky to find. Just like my song, we are opposites but the same. We have the same heart to music. You are not a monster, but…a angel of music. My angel." Elizabeth turned Erik around and kissed him.**

**Erik was seeing stars. He couldn't believe she, **_**his Elizabeth**_**, was kissing him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her back. All of the love and passion that was buried deep, deep in his heart went into the kiss. He didn't feel this way when Christine kissed him. He needed more. More of this feeling…love. Elizabeth was finally his. Elizabeth loved him. **_**Elizabeth**_ loved him. Elizabeth _**loved **_him. Elizabeth loved _**him**_.

Elizabeth was melting. Her first real kiss was with an angel…one who loved her! Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, and shyly slipped her tounge into Erik's mouth. Erik held her tight and tasted her. Erik tasted like chocolate and sweet caramel. Elizabeth tasted of pure sweet addiction. Finally they pulled away, their foreheads connected. "Elizabeth…is it…to soon…to ask…" he knelt on one knee, "you to marry me? My heart belongs to you and only you. My soul is yours. Please be with me forever, my love." Erik asked, barely able to breathe. Elizabeth stood shocked, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide. "Erik…Yes! Of course yes!" Elizabeth jumped into his arms and kissed him again and again. "Finally!" The soon-to-be-married couple turned to find the Goblin King. "My dear cousin found his true love…all because of me! Man, I am good!" Jareth patted himself on the back. "When do you want your wedding to be arranged…in the morning, next week…." Jareth smiled a wolfish smile (of course his smile is wolfish, he is indeed a _villain_, my dear readers). Erik and Elizabeth looked into each other's eyes and said: "In the morning"

Erik was at the front of the Great Fae Church, waiting for his bride to become his wife. "Nervous, nephew?" High King Oberon asked. "A little…I think I will forget every thing when I see her." Erik said, his hands shaking. The music began to play and here came his Elizabeth. Her dress was white with black designs on the bodice. The bodice fit her to her waist, then the skirt bloomed out around her. Around the edge the skirt was partially lifted. Her veil hid those mismatched eyes that Erik could drown in. "As in Fae tradition, both must be Fae blood. Elizabeth, you are not a mortal. You are a Changeling. You may take on may form. Your Chrysalis with happen now!" Carmelya said, for she is the one who give the Fae soul mates their eternal love. Insane visions appeared before Elizabeth eyes. "You are Unseelie, as Erik is, and you are the Sidhe* in the House of Aesin also like Jareth and Erik. Try to change to your animal." High King Oberon said. Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt her body change. Her arms wings and her mouth a beak. She was a red, purple, and black swan. "Erik, change your form." Erik changed into his black swan. Carmelya then made a light golden light appear and placed it on the wings of the swans. "You are now soul mates." Carmelya announced with a smile. The soul mates changed into their Fae forms. Erik grabbed Elizabeth and kissed her hard as he could. The Phantom of the Opera finally had his happily ever after…

**A/N: I am going to cry. This story has been the first story I have wrote outside of school work and you all love it! *it is pronounced as SHEE **

**Jareth: I would like to say that all information on Faes can be found on these web sites : ****.**** and ****.**

**Erik: and my Elizabeth's dress is seen: ****.com/images/contests/wedding%20dress/fullsize/wedding%20dress_**

**A/N: And we now have a new member in Author Notes…**

**Elizabeth: Hello all! I will now be on here! With my soul mate of course.**

**-Erik and Elizabeth kiss-**

**Jareth: Lot of romance for **_**him**_** and not me…meaner!**

**ALL: Until next time! The Epilogue will be the last update.**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is…the final chapter. And sorry about the websites, I will put them on my profile so you can see them!**

**Elizabeth: Thank you all you favorited the story and followed it.**

**Erik: We hope you will all vote for the next book in the Crystal series: **_**The Black Castle**_**. The poll is also on the Authoress's profile. **

**Jareth: Good bye to all.**

The story you have read happened barely thirty years ago. The Phantom of the Opera had finally fallen in true love with Elizabeth. The couple moved from below the Opera House to the Goblin King's castle, though they return every few years to see Christine Daae. The singer still performs at the Opera House. And in one of Erik's operas she met an German opera singer named Adalbrecht, meaning "bright nobility". They continue to singer together and are married with one daughter, Angelika meaning "angelic".

Erik and Elizabeth had three daughters: Andréa, Lydia, and Jasmine. The daughters had amazing adventures, but that is for another tale. Good Bye my dear readers ~Elizabeth Dirkson

Elizabeth closed the book, finally finished with the tale. "To think that our story all began with the ending of another tale." Erik said in her ear. "Our story was hard, but we had each other, my love." Elizabeth whispered back. "Sing that lovely tune. The one you sang when I first saw those eyes." Erik asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"_I am the sun and the clouds,_

_You are the moon and the stars._

_So different we are,_

_Strange worlds in the background._

_I belong to the light,_

_You belong to the darkness._

_We are opposites but the same,_

_For music is in our soul._"

"Still my hearts beats twice as fast as it did when you first sang it." Erik kissed her neck. "It describes us so perfectly, but I didn't even know you when I wrote it. I guess fate knew we would meet." Elizabeth smiled. "How shall we celebrate? For you are finally done writing…" Erik smiled into her neck. "I guess a walk in the garden, race you!" Elizabeth shouted and ran out the room. "I am going to catch you!" Erik yelled laughing. "_Still she has that perfect innocence air…too bad she isn't __**pure **__innocence._" Erik thought with a smirk and went to catch his love and make her pay from running from him.

Jareth smiled as he watched the couple from a crystal in the Throne room with goblins yelling and drinking ale. "Soon I shall have that…but I will wait, just like my little cousin did." Jareth said. Jareth made the crystal disappear and looked unto his Labyrinth. "Thank you Labyrinth, you gave him the happiness he deserved. A light female kind voice came into his mind. "_You are welcome…_"

**A/N: Good bye and please vote!**

**Erik and Elizabeth: Bon au revoir et nous vous aimons tout ! **

**Jareth: Good bye…unless you say your right words. -smirk-**


End file.
